La chica extraña
by Nagato 512
Summary: Una extraña chica llega a salvar a Maka, Spirit habia sentido su presencia con anterioridad... ¿Quien es ella y que hace aqui? ¿Por que esta detras de Maka?
1. Capitulo 1

**Después de años sin aparecerme por aquí, he decidido regresar. Dudo mucho que alguien recuerde este fic, pero lo había subido con anterioridad, solo que lo borre por qué no pude continuarlo por varias cuestiones personales, además de que no me termino por gustar. Pero bueno, aquí lo subo algo similar, solo que mucho más corto.**

**Bien, aquí presento a Nagato Wolf, un OC creado obviamente por mí. Tomo en cuenta algunas cosas mías, y puede que me haya basado un poco en Naruto.**

**Y bien, ya saben, ni Soul Eater ni Naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a los maestros Atsushi Ohkubo y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo solo uso el ambiente y personajes para crear una trama.**

_**La chica extraña.**_

Era una noche oscura y helada en Death City, la luna sonreía macabramente, las calles estaban vacías a esas horas de la noche, 12:28 a.m para ser exactos. Las luces de las casas ya estaban apagadas, las únicas luces eran las que alumbraban la calle, toda la gente estaba dormida, a excepción de 2 chicos…

-Maka, ¿Estás segura de que era por aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Soul, yo si pongo atención a las especificaciones de las misiones

-Grr-gruño- Maldita pecho plano

-Maka... ¡CHOP!

-Vale, que era broma-Dijo sobándose- En todo caso, ¿Podemos irnos ya? Al parecer el maldito no aparecerá, se dio cuenta de que soy demasiado cool para enfrentarme-Menciono mientras posaba como chico "_cool_"

-Si claro, lo que tú…-se quedo helada y muy quieta en su lugar, mirando hacia un oscuro callejón-

-¿Qué sucede Maka?

-Aquí viene, Soul

-Sí.

Soul se convirtió en guadaña y cayó en las manos de Maka mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, de donde unos segundos más tarde, apareció un kishin, con el cuerpo totalmente blanco, tenía los ojos totalmente negros, estaba completamente desnudo y no tenia dedos ni manos, en cambio tenía unas enormes navajas conectadas a sus huesos que emergían conforme se acercaba mas a ellos.

-Puaj, este tipo me da asco,-Dijo mientras se hacía visible en la hoja de la guadaña- desnudo y plano por donde lo mires

-Sí, es asqueroso, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo

-Si no hay más remedio… Solo no lo cortes a la mitad verticalmente, no quiero que mi hoja llegue a tocar "esa" parte inexistente.

-Je, lo que tú digas, Soul, ¿Listo?

-Siempre

-Muy bien. Tu demonio The Rake-Dijo mientras se dirigía al kishin- te destruiré y tomare tu alma.

-Destruiremos-menciono algo indignado

Entonces Maka se abalanzo sobre el kishin e intento dar un tajo limpio para partirlo horizontalmente, a lo que el kishin fácilmente esquivo e inmediatamente se puso detrás de Maka para cortarla por detrás y acabar con ella, por suerte y con agilidad, lo esquivo por un pelo.

-Vaya, es bueno-Dijo la peli ceniza-

-Lo sé, solo concéntrate.

-Sí.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia él, pero en vez de intentar darle un tajo, intento darle un golpe para inmovilizarlo y así poder partirlo y conseguir su alma. Asesto el golpe directo a la cara y lo mando al suelo, y ya lista para el tajo, el kishin lo esquivo muy ágilmente, moviéndose como serpiente.

-Tsk-se quejo- ¿También es ágil?

-Maka, intentémoslo, quizá sea mas fácil…

-Por supuesto.

¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!

Ambos gritaron al unisonó y la hoja de Soul rápidamente cambiaba de forma a una parecida a una media luna, muy parecida a la de esa noche.

-AAHHHH-Gritaba Maka mientras se dirigía al kishin

-¡ADELANTE MAKA!-gritaba también Soul

Maka se acerco a una velocidad increíble hacia el kishin, era el momento del golpe final…

-¡CAZA BRUJAS!

Dio el tajo hacia el kishin, creyendo que atravesó su cuerpo, pero por desgracia no fue así, gracias a su gran agilidad, el kishin pudo retroceder en ese instante y el caza brujas solo llego a rozarlo.

-Mierda, no ha funcionado.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Soul?-Pregunto algo asustada

-¡NO LO SE, TU ERES EL CEREBRO, PIENSA EN ALGO!-grito alterado Soul

El kishin se abalanzo sobre ellos mientras intentaba dar navajazos a Maka directo a su cuello, ella intentaba con mucho esfuerzo cubrirse con Soul para que no la hiriera, pero el kishin dio un navajazo mas fuerte a los anteriores que hizo que Maka temblara por el impacto y el kishin aprovecho para jalar su pierna, derribarla y lanzarla lejos de Soul.

-Mierda…

-¡ MAKA!-grito Soul preocupado

-**Este es tu final, pequeña basura**-dijo el kishin con una voz glutural muy grave

El kishin se preparo para dar, ahora sí, el navajazo final para acabar con Maka y tomar su alma. Maka solo cerró sus ojos y Soul gritaba histérico que se detuviera.

Los segundos pasaban, y Maka jamás sintió el navajazo, en cambio escucho como una hoja golpeaba las navajas del kishin y entonces decidió abrir los ojos: enfrente de ella había aparecido una chica con unos extraños ojos rojos que detuvo al kishin con su katana.

El kishin furioso ante tal acción, intento navajear a esa extraña chica por haberlo interrumpido, pero ella, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, se paro detrás de él, e hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos a la vez que pronunciaba una extraña frase.

Después de esto, salió una gran bola de fuego de la boca de la chica, haciendo cenizas al kishin y haciendo que su alma se materializara en frente de ella.

Maka se quedo quieta y perpleja al igual que Soul.

La chica los miro y se acerco a Maka, extendió su mano y la peli-ceniza pudo observar su rostro, era una chica morena de no más de 20 años, pómulos un poco marcados, rasgos definidos, y sus ojos… cambiaron de un rojo a un negro profundo.

-Jamás bajes la guardia ante tu enemigo-menciono esta chica extraña…

**Bien, breves explicaciones. Mencione que me base un poco en Naruto, pues los ojos rojos efectivamente son el Sharingan. La bola de fuego, es el Katon y los extraños movimientos, son los mov. de manos para hacer Juutsu.**

**Otra cosa, el "kishin" puesto aquí, lo tome en cuenta de The Rake, un monstruo de las creepypastas. Es bastante interesante, la recomiendo. **

**Sin más, espero les haya agradado, con suerte sacare otro capítulo. Me despido.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**La chica extraña**_

_Capitulo 2._

Spirit POV.

Como es sabido, siempre me preocupo por mi pequeña Makita, aunque a ella no le importe ni lo quiera reconocer. Y más desde que Shinigami-sama la ha "subido" de nivel, encomendándole misiones más peligrosas cada vez. Por ello, trato de visitarla más seguido y seguirla a algunas misiones… Ya, sé que no es lo correcto, que debo dejar que se supere a sí misma, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Pero, desde hace unas semanas, he notado algo bastante extraño. En ocasiones que miro a Maka de lejos, estando sola o con sus amigos, siento una extraña presencia rondándola, en una ocasión vi la sombra de una chica aparentemente de su edad cuando estaba en la biblioteca entrada ya la noche. Esto, obviamente me sorprende y me preocupa, pero a pesar de ello, no ha resultado herida ni ha estado en peligro. En cambio, es como si se salvara del peligro. En una caza de kishines gemelos encomendada para ella y Kid, una montaña rocosa se derrumbo justamente encima de estos, justo antes de que la atacaran, sin lastimarla a ella en el proceso. Llegue a la conclusión de que no fue natural, planeado quizás. Fue con una precisión exacta para no dañarlos.

En fin, al pensar en esto y con mi preocupación, estoy aquí, observando en su misión con Soul a media noche, aunque ya casi pasa la media hora de esta. Todo está bastante tranquilo, quizá debería ir con Blair a divertirme un poc… Esta presencia es de un kishin, se acerca. Y justo ahí está. Mientras el mocoso se transforma y cae en las manos de Maka, yo me preparo para cualquier cosa, solo si se les va mucho de las manos.

Maka es ágil y rápida, pero el kishin le lleva ventaja, no le asesta ningún golpe. Bien, opto por un golpe, buena técnica de inmovilización, ahora solo tiene que… ¡Rayos! El tipo es ágil, muy ágil. Creo que ahora debería… ¡Bien pensado! El caza-brujas, con esto no puede fallar. He de admitir que Maka hace buen equipo con el mocoso de pelo blanco, puedo sentir su sincronización perfecta… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Lo esquivo!? No chicos, no discutan, no pierdan la compostura, ¡rayos!, aun no puedo simplemente entrar. Bastardo, lanzo a Maka, estoy desesperándome, quiero saltar ahí. Va a acabar con ella, debo saltar, debo… esta presencia de nuevo, la sombra de Maka… Lo ha detenido…

¿Debería salir? ¿Ella querrá dañar a Maka? Vaya… es aun mejor que el kishin, esquiva con más rapidez y agilidad… ¿Qué rayos son esos movimientos? Ha sacado una increíble bola de fuego… Le está dando la mano a Maka… ¿Debería tomarla? Solo la está ayudando, no la ha lastimado. El alma de esa chica es fuerte… Que extraños ojos color sangre los de antes, ahora son negros… Creo que puedo relajarme ahora., pero sin bajar mi guardia.

Maka y Soul están confundidos, le han preguntado como hizo eso, ella no responde, solo guarda su katana y se acomoda la chaqueta. Maka le ha preguntado su nombre, -solo dime Wolf. Hasta pronto, Moccha…- y se fue. Maka se quedo perpleja en su lugar, ¿Moccha? Me suena de alguna parte esa palabra…

Soul la hace reaccionar, ella sale de su "trance" y van a su apartamento. Como odio que ese chico viva con ella, ¿Qué tal si quiere hacerle algo? Aunque, bueno, he de admitir que la cuida bastante bien. De cierta manera se lo agradezco, pero como quiera propasarse… En fin, ya puedo ir a casa, se que Maka está bien ahora, aunque no puedo irme tranquilo, ¿Quién era esa extraña chica? ¿Por qué salvo a Maka? ¿Por qué no la lastimo? Moccha… ahora lo recuerdo, es el cariño que Kami le hacía a Maka cuando pequeña… ¿Por qué ella lo sabe? ¿Qué pinta todo esto aquí?

Estuve caminando un rato, mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido. No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo camine y camine y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el desierto, a las afueras de Death City. Las 2:17 a.m, he estado caminando un buen rato, y que casualidad, el destino me ha llevado a "la isla", esta frente a mí. Recuerdo que Kami le puso así, por que parecía una pequeña isla en el mar de arena, je. Es un pequeño pedazo de tierra con plantas y hierbas verdes, flores también, muy hermoso. Sus grandes árboles… recuerdo que aquí llegamos a descansar después de una cansada misión por la tarde, a refugiarnos del sol bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles… Y al verla bajo la luz del sol, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado totalmente de ella. Un año y medio después la traje aquí para pedirle matrimonio en la gran roca cerca de un acantilado, la roca favorita de Kami. Un año después, nació la luz de mis ojos, Maka… Y aquí recuerdo lo triste al sentarme en la roca… Cuando Kami nos dejo para "viajar" por el mundo… Maka cree que ella se fue para buscar tesoros y que algún día regresara, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle que después del divorcio, por ser un estúpido mujeriego, tuvimos una disputa en la que ella salió furiosa de casa mientras Maka estaba de pijamada con Tsubaki, y al tratar de alcanzarla, una bruja nos tomo por sorpresa… y la hirió de muerte. Solo estuvo viva 5 minutos más…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. En esos 5 minutos, me pidió que no le dijera nada a Maka hasta que fuera mayor, me pidió que buscara postales del mundo y se las enviara, haciéndole creer que ella estaría viajando por el mundo buscando grandes e increíbles tesoros. Y me pidió, que la enterrara en este sitio, debajo de la roca junto al gran árbol con nuestras iníciales talladas… aun no tengo el valor para decirle nada a Maka.

Me levante y seque mis lagrimas, y me dispuse a irme de ahí, pero cuando di algunos pasos, sentí la presencia de aquella chica de nuevo y levante mi vista… ahí estaba ella, delante de mí, caminando tranquilamente. Me paso por un lado dirigiéndose a la roca… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo encontró el lugar? Ni siquiera Maka lo conoce, o Stein… ¿¡Quién es ella!?


	3. Capitulo 3

_**La chica extraña.**_

_Capitulo 3_

Spirit POV.

Y ahí está ella, caminando tan tranquila, hacia la roca en la que yo estaba momentos antes, sin inmutarse. –"¿Quién eres?"- le pregunto, pero no escucho respuesta. Me desespero y comienzo a agitarme, a respirar mucho más rápido. –"¿¡Quien eres!?"- Le grito desesperado, pero sin obtener respuesta de nuevo, en cambio, ella llega a la roca y se acomoda encima de esta lenta y calmadamente. Y yo, estoy al borde del nerviosismo. No sé que hace aquí, como llego o si hará algo. No sé nada de ella y no puedo sentir su alma, solo su extraña presencia. Entonces decido intentar de nuevo…

-¡Dime de una buena vez quien eres, o te juro que…

-Tranquilo Spirit-sempai- _¿sempai?_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué me llamas sempai si yo…

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa de nuevo, pero sé que tiene muchas dudas. Tranquilo y no desespere por favor, obtendrá sus respuestas- dice mientras se acomoda con las piernas en forma de mariposa y sus puños juntos a la altura del pecho.

Entonces ella solo cierra sus ojos y parece que medita. Yo solo estoy quieto, callado, esperando pero atento a cualquier movimiento en falso. La miro, sigue igual. Miro el cielo, está despejado. Vuelvo mi vista hacia ella de nuevo, y una extraña aura blanca la rodea, el viento empieza a correr, lo cual me extraña un poco. Miro el cielo de nuevo, comienza a nublarse, ¿pero cómo? No había ninguna nube hace un momento.

Entonces siento esta conocida presencia, esta presencia de aquella mujer que ame… pero no puede ser posible, ella murió hace tiempo… yo la vi morir, estuve con ella en sus últimos momentos, yo la enterré aquí… Debo estar alucinando por la desesperación y la inquietud.

Vuelvo mí vista hacia la chica y con un poco de viento y neblina, comienza a formarse un símbolo extraño en el lugar de entierro de Kami y unos segundos después, empiezo a ver una extraña forma humana, flotando pero casi invisible... y luego ahí esta ella, yo me sorprendo y me quedo en shock en mi lugar… ese hermoso cabello cenizo y largo… esos ojos verde aceituna inconfundibles, como los de Maka… entonces me doy cuenta, es Kami.

-Kami…- siento una lagrima

-Hola…

No puedo dejar de mirarla. Ella me observa. Entonces la extraña chica comienza a desaparecer, aunque parece más bien como si se estuviera trasformando. Deja su forma humana y comienza a erguirse. Sus manos se van para dar forma a patas, de su espalda baja comienza a salir una cola, sus orejas se vuelven puntiagudas, comienza a brotar un hocico, comienza a llenarse de pelo. Termina convirtiéndose en un hermoso lobo grisáceo, con los ojos mas rojos que he visto jamás, como los que desaparecieron de la chica anteriormente. Entonces ella flota o vuela, no lo sé, y se posiciona enseguida de Kami, que igualmente esta flotando.

-Esto… esto no puede ser real… debo estar alucinando…

-Claro que no querido, soy tan real como tú, como Maka y como Nagato.

-¿Nagato? Pero, yo te vi morir, no puedes ser real.

-Soy real, estoy aquí, pero ya he perdido mi forma física y Nagato, te presento a Uchiha Nagato- dice señalando al lobo, a lo que esta hace una reverencia

-Pero tu… yo… aquel día… ella… Hace tiempo… con Maka…

-Jejeje-_oh, su bella risa…-_ tranquilízate querido. Respira y piensa en lo que vas a decir.

Entonces tomo mi tiempo. Me siento en el pasto y respiro. Entonces la miro de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿De dónde conoces a… ¿Nagato?-esta asiente- Nagato. ¿Por qué he sentido su presencia? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué es un lobo? ¿Cómo puedes estar presente? ¿Maka te ha visto? ¿Ha visto a Nagato? ¿Volverás a la vida? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

-Vaya, tienes muchas dudad. Bien, déjame contarte todo, desde el principio. Solo ponme atención querida, y relájate.

-Contigo aquí, será sencillo- le sonrío como acostumbraba hacerlo, con media sonrisa de lado, ella se sonroja un poco.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas aquella misión que hice en solitario, en donde me adentre al amazonas por el kishin Nephilim?- yo solo asiento – Ahí comienza todo. En aquella misión fue justo en donde conocí a esta chica. El kishin estuvo a punto de asesinarme, ya que estaba en su ambiente y yo no podía moverme con mucha facilidad ahí. Ella era justo como la has visto en combate, fuerte, rápida y ágil, y se encargo de este demonio. Le di las gracias y le dije que le debía un favor. Ella solo asintió y nos despedimos.

-Eso no me explica mucho…

-Es porque aun no termino, -me sonríe- siempre tan impaciente. 2 años después fui a aquella misión en Japón, en aquellas aldeas ninja. Llegue y acabe con el nido de kishin sin problemas. Entonces me dirigi a una de estas aldeas a rentar un cuarto o un lugar para pasar la noche, pero al llegar, una parte de la aldea estaba en llamas, destruida y algunas personas estaban evacuando a los alrededores de este lugar cercado. Preguntando me entere de que era la zona del clan Uchiha, y que el hermano del líder comenzó a asesinarlos a todos, reclamando que él debía ser el heredero y no su hermano. Al correr hacia allí, me encontré con una batalla entre una chica y un hombre, yo decidí no entrometerme y encontrar sobrevivientes, pero cada persona que encontraba, ya estaba muerta… -menciona algo triste y a Nagato se le oscurece la mirada- Unos minutos después de terminar mi búsqueda, la batalla termino con un extraño fuego negro y con un increíble dragón de rayos. Vi caer el cuerpo de la chica y al hombre correr. Corrí hacia ella y aun respiraba, pero estaba muy herida. A lo lejos vi que el hombre se acercaba lentamente, así que sin dudarlo la tome con cuidado y la saque de ahí. No sé si el hombre me siguió, pero conseguí llevarla al hospital, y una vez ahí, no pude dejarla sola. Sentí que debía quedarme a averiguar qué había pasado y si podía localizar a sus padres.

-¿Por eso demoraste más de lo debido, por ayudarla?

-Así es. –Sonríe melancólicamente- Ella despertó después de dos días, molesta y frustrada. Quiso escapar más de una vez, pero trate de controlarla y hablar. Ahí, me conto que ese hombre era su tío y que él había asesinado a todo el clan, menos a ella que intentaba detenerlo, pero no había podido, ya que peleaba suciamente y sin honor. Entonces la recordé, era la chica que me salvo y ella me recordó también y me dijo que estábamos a mano, pero no podía dejarla sola, así que mi demora se debió a que decidí ayudarla en su deber, no podía abandonarla.

_Flashback_

_-…Quise detenerlo, pero no tiene sentido de lo que es el honor, pelea sucio atacando por donde no se le puede ver, y usando trucos baratos…_

_-Yo lo siento Nagato. Espera… ¿Tú no eres aquella chica del amazonas? –Pregunto después de recordar esos ojos rojos-_

_-Sabía que te había visto en otro lado. Gracias por traerme aquí, supongo que ya estamos a mano. –Sonríe cansinamente de lado-_

_-Si… Pero, ¿Qué harás cuando te den el alta?_

_-Debo buscarlo y hacer que pague por lo que hizo. –Cierra sus puños con fuerza- Ha deshonrado a los Uchihas y es mi deber como heredera del puesto, hacer que pague y recuperar el honor que el clan tuvo desde su creación._

_-No solo es eso… ¿cierto? –Tomo su mano-_

_-No el cien por ciento, pero sigue siendo mi deber_

_-¿Y cómo lo encontraras?_

_-Recorreré el mundo si es necesario… -presiona mi mano-_

_-¿Sabes? No puedo dejarte sola… Te ayudare a encontrarlo._

_-No puedo aceptar eso, ya hiciste mucho por mí, además, ¿Cómo lo encontraras? ¿Le pusiste un localizador?_

_-No, pero puedo sentir su alma_

_-¿Su alma? Ya, claro…_

_-Es posible, y yo estoy entrenada para ello. Te lo explicare para que lo entiendas… Ya. Tu usas chakra para hacer esos extraños poderes, y este corre por todo el cuerpo como la sangre, ¿cierto? Y mencionaste esta mañana también que puede verse con ciertas habilidades oculares, ¿verdad?_

_-Correcto… ¿a que nos lleva esto?_

_-A que el alma es similar. Solo que el alma se siente, no se ve, pero también es como energía o chakra presente en el cuerpo, si la conozco, puedo volver a encontrarla. La ventaja con las almas, es que cada una es diferente, es como las huellas digitales._

_-Ok… pero, ¿tú sabes cómo es la de mi tío?_

_-Si… sentí su alma cuando estaba sacándote de ahí, su alma corrompida por el deseo de poder, así que no será difícil de encontrar, solo hay que seguir algunas pistas._

_-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a hacer algo así por mi? Soy una desconocida… Ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí conmigo._

_-Como tú luchaste con fervor y todas tus fuerzas por tratar de proteger y defender tu aldea y a sus habitantes, yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti… por mi pequeña amiga…_

_-Yo… Gracias. Gracias… -ella agacha la cabeza-_

_-Hoo vamos, no llores, lo lograremos, ya verás. –Le sonrío cálidamente mientras limpio una lágrima-_

_-Sí, ahora lo sé… -sus ojos tienen un remolino de emociones positivas, lo que hace que mi corazón se sienta contento.-_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**La chica extraña**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Spirit POV_

_-_Dios Kami… eres increíblemente buena. La ayudaste sin pensarlo dos veces

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie cariño, no podía abandonarla.

-Una de tus razones fue tu niñez, ¿cierto?

-Correcto. –Sonríe dulcemente, _oh, su sonrisa…- _Y estuve sola mucho tiempo sin apoyo, y no podía dejarla a ella así, y menos con el instinto maternal latente que ya tenía gracias a Maka.

-Bien, ¿Qué paso después? ¿Puedo saber, Nagato?

La mire y ella hizo una reverencia, diciéndome así que Kami podía continuar con la historia.

-Bien, pues en cuanto la dieron de alta, partimos esa misma noche. No sé cuanto recorrimos, pasamos por grandes bosques, una aldea, algunos pequeños asentamientos, una rio… pero la localización exacta y los lugares no los recuerdo, puesto que iba concentrada en localizar el alma de su tío. Del tiempo, tampoco estoy segura, pero después de bastante, llegamos a una construcción bastante vieja, de concreto solido, pero deteriorado. Entramos y el estaba sentado en una especie de trono. Ellos solo se miraron, su tío dio una sonrisa socarrona y Nagato se lanzo contra él. Esta batalla fue aun más intensa, Nagato desato más poder y se cuidaba mucho más. Su tío poco a poco se desesperaba y sus ataques eran más errados. Cuando llegaron al climax, Nagato quería acabar con eso ya, así que aumento aun mas su poder y sus ojos rojos cambiaron, ¿los has visto?

-S-si, eran rojos… y tenían tres comillas en cada uno… comillas negras –dije mientras recordaba su mirada de sangre, la cual vi en la batalla de Maka y Soul contra el kishin-.

-Correcto, solo que esos son los más básicos, o más débiles, por así decirlo. –Comenzó a hablar Nagato, pero no abría para nada el hocico, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, pero asentí para que siguiera explicando –El Sahringan común solo tiene de una a tres comillas, el ojo que explica Kami es el Mangekyu Sharingan, el cual solo se desarrolla al tener cierto grado de habilidad y poder. Por lo regular se obtiene al ser adulto, pero somos pocos los que lo obtenemos cuando niños.

Después de la explicación yo solo asiento, y Nagato hace una señal a Kami con la cola para que continúe.

-Nagato llevaba la ventaja, pero su error fue desesperarse y precipitarse, ya que a punto de darle la estocada final a su tío, este encontró la oportunidad para atravesarle el pecho…

_Flashback_

_-¡Nagato!_

_-Ugh…_

_-Jajaja, eres fuerte pequeña, pero no tan lista, uno nunca debe bajar su guardia y debe proteger sus puntos ciegos, así evita…_

_-Calla de una puta vez, idiota._

_-Je, en tu situación no es conveniente que respondas así a tu querido tío –dice sonriendo burlonamente-_

_-Y tú, deberías dejar de tratarme como imbécil. Dije que te mataría y eso hare, se ve que no me conoces…_

-Entonces el techo se abrió, y estaba lloviendo con el cielo totalmente nublado, estaba relampagueando. Y de repente, se formo un increíble dragón a partir de los rayos. Era enorme y de un azul electrizante, ojos rojos y mirada imponente…

_-¿¡Pero que mier…!?_

_-Primer stike. Nunca he confiado en ti, y hoy no es la excepción. Desde el momento en el que entre aquí, entre preparada. Al estar techado, nunca observaste que fui preparando mi juutsu, y por las anchas paredes de concreto, no pudiste escuchar los rayos y truenos._

_-Ja… jajaja… ¡Jajajajajaja!... Eres idiota… estoy pegado a ti, si esa cosa me da, ¡te dará a ti también!_

_-Humm… segundo strike, eso lo resolví desde que atravesaste mi pecho._

_-¿Qué? No te creo… ¡Demuéstralo!_

_-Muy bien. Tercer Strike. Estas fuera… ¡Amateratsu!_

-Al decir esto, salió un extraño fuego color negro con forma de dagas que atravesaron a su tío y lo empujaron algunos metros hacia atrás. Nagato cayo arrodillada y escupiendo sangre, pero logro mantenerse en pie para rematarlo, o más bien de rodillas. Levanto su brazo y el dragón se posiciono para atacar, recito "Kirin" y el dragón bajo con fuerza hacia su tío que aun se retorcía por las llamas negras que lo envolvían. Un tornado de rayos, relámpagos y truenos cayó sobre él. Al terminar de caer, su cuerpo quedo totalmente carbonizado… No quise observar más. Mire a Nagato y esta se desplomo en el suelo, así que inmediatamente corrí hacia ella.

_-Nagato, ¡Nagato! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Supongo, argh… solo perforo mi pulmón y rozo mi corazón, jeje –me sonríe de lado-_

_-¡Esto no es gracioso! Debo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un hospital, estamos algo lejos…_

_-Kami…_

_-…Con suerte y si soy lo suficientemente rápida…_

_-Kami._

_-…Podríamos llegar a aquella aldea…_

_-¡Kami! ¡Agh!_

_-¡Nagato! No te fuerces, relájate…_

_-Solo escúchame, –se aferra a mi brazo para levantarse un poco, luego me mira a los ojos- aceptémoslo, de aquí no salgo…_

_-No digas eso…_

_-¡Seamos realistas! Esta herida es mortal, y no quiero causarte la molestia de que vayas cargando mi cuerpo por ahí. Déjame aquí…_

_-No, no puedo hacer eso._

_-Je, lo sé. Por lo tanto, te pido me dejes aquí y vayas a buscar ayuda. Si me muevo mucho me desangrare más rápido. Tu lo dijiste, si eres lo suficientemente rápida llegaras a la aldea que vimos de camino. Así que, anda, corre y trae un poco de ayuda para esta pobre alma solitaria y en desgracia._

_-Nagato…_

_La observo unos momentos, sus ojos están llenos de comprensión y extrañamente, de felicidad. No quiero dejarla aquí, pero si no me voy, ella morirá. Puedo ir por ayuda, tardamos treinta minutos de la aldea hacia aquí, si corro lo suficientemente rápido puedo hacer diez de ida y diez de venida… no, tengo que hacer menos…_

_-Kami…_

_-Lo sé Nagato. –La tomo y la llevo hacia una pared con cuidado para recargarla- Volveré tan pronto como pueda. –Le beso la frente, me pongo de pie y doy media vuelta, pero ella toma mi mano._

_-Kami… gracias. Sin ti, no hubiera podido encontrarlo tan pronto. Ni hubiera sentido lo que es tener una persona importante a mi lado de nuevo… No hubiera sentido esta calidez nunca más…_

_-No tienes que agradecer. –Le regalo una sonrisa- Ahora déjame partir, debo traer ayuda para que te lleven a un hospital, sanes, y poder llevarte a casa conmigo._

_-Bien –suelta mi mano- Corre. Y gracias de nuevo._

_Le dedico una última mirada y corro rápidamente hacia la aldea. Pero en la entrada, escucho un débil "hasta pronto" proveniente de ella… Solo sentí como mi corazón se oprimía y acelere aun más el paso…_

_-_Vaya Kami, en realidad te encariñaste con ella.

-Si… yo quería llevarla a casa con nosotros. Tal vez que se mudara con nosotros… Quizá que fuera técnico en el Shibusen… Yo quería que siguiera viviendo bien, con amor y cariño…

-Y… ¿Qué paso después?

-Hice el recorrido de ida y vuelta en quince minutos, no sé como lo hice. Al llegar, Nagato había fallecido con una ligera sonrisa. Llevamos su cuerpo a la aldea y se hicieron los preparativos para llevarla hasta su aldea de procedencia. El kage de su aldea organizo un pequeño funeral para ella, la enterraron justo en el lugar en donde estaba su casa.

-¿Y con su tío, que hicieron?

-Destruí su cuerpo carbonizado con un rasen-shuriken antes de morir con mi último deje de chakra –dijo Nagato con un poco de odio en sus ojos-…


	5. Capitulo 5

_**La chica extraña**_

_Capitulo 5_

_Spirit POV_

-Y… ¿Te quedaste más tiempo ahí?

-No, yo había terminado mi misión y Nagato había muerto, así que fue cuando regrese a casa.

-Te note diferente, pero no quise preguntar –ella solo sonrío con nostalgia-

-Pues bien. Regrese a casa y volví a mi felicidad habitual, con Maka y contigo, aunque seguía teniendo muy presente a Nagato. El tiempo pasó, Maka creció y fue cuando comenzaron nuestros problemas…

-Si… -dije bajando la mirada-

-¿Recuerdas la noche de mi muerte?

-Totalmente… -dije mientras recordaba todo-

-Bien… pues, hubo algunas cosas más de las que tú no tienes conocimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles?

-Bien… Sucedió así…

_Flashback_

_Estaba molesta. No, enojada. No, furiosa. Quizás más que furiosa, pero más que nada decepcionada. Nunca creí que Spirit me traicionaría de esa manera, mira que meterse con Dona… Pero bueno, por eso mismo estoy en esta misión de último minuto, clase S, peleando contra innumerables kishin para poder llegar a la bruja Kagome y eliminarla. Necesitaba sacar mi furia y mi enojo de alguna manera, ¿Qué fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió? Aceptar la misión más peligrosa del tabloide y partir inmediatamente. Ah, y sola. Soy una técnico peleando sola contra una bruja y sus kishines. Todo iba bien… o eso creí._

_Lo que comenzó con una batalla que yo iba ganando fácilmente, a los diez minutos todo se volteo. Yo estaba siendo golpeada repetidas veces sin poder parar un solo ataque, me tenían acorralada. No tenía a donde escapar._

_-_Fui muy precipitada en esa ocasión

-Mucho. En cuanto fui a buscarte y me entere de lo sucedido, partí inmediatamente a buscarte. Stein insistió en venir…

_Cinco minutos más después, estaba en el suelo. No podía moverme, tenía múltiples heridas y estaba rodeada. Y sola._

_-Jajaja, la gran Kami, la técnico prodigiosa del Shibusen no pudo detenerme, pero es que hay algo diferente contigo, ¿acaso te hiciste algo en el cabello? ¿O es que bajaste de peso? Jajaja… Ahh, ya se, estás sola… ¿En dónde está el mequetrefe que tienes por arma? ¿Te abandono? Jajaja_

_Yo solo tome un poco de fuerzas para escupirle en el ojo, y eso fue lo último que hice, estaba agotada._

_-Humm… -dijo limpiándose- Ese fue tu ultimo error, Kami…_

_Entonces ella hizo aparecer una gran lanza de su brazo, aunque este era más un aguijón, después de todo ella se enfocaba en insectos. Este resplandecía con un brillo amarillo, yo ni siquiera intente safarme. Ya no me importaba nada._

_-¡Kami!_

_Ese es Spirit. Recordé su traición. Luego recordé a Maka y reaccione. Ella cargo su ataque sobre mí, pero pude moverme lo suficiente para que el golpe no me matara de inmediato, aunque no duraría mucho tiempo. Había dañado mucho de mí. Estaba aturdida. Solo escuche como Kagome se quejaba, luego un resplandor azul que la mando volando. Era Stein, le asesto un buen golpe y luego la siguió. Spirit llego corriendo y se arrodillo a mi lado._

_-Kami, ¡por dios! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan precipitado y peligroso? ¿Acaso no pensaste en el peligro? ¡Ahora mirate! Debo llevarte al Shibusen, ahí te sanaran y… -Puse mi mano en su mejilla para tranquilizarlo. El comenzó a llorar.- Kami… Yo lo siento tanto…_

_-Por favor Spirit, quiero que seas sincero, -le sonreí- Dona… ¿Es la primera? ¿Es la única? –el negó dos veces- Bien. _

_-Yo Kami… Lo siento… -Sus lagrimas salían en mas cantidad. Y por alguna razón, la vi a ella. A Nagato, parada detrás de Spirit. Recordé la pelea, y su deceso._

_-Está bien, todo está bien. Pero hay que ser realistas, ¿sí? –Le sonreí- Ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto. –El negó- Dime, ¿Cómo está Maka?_

_-Ella… ella está dormida, el deje durmiendo antes de venir._

_-Bien. No cumpliste la promesa que hiciste en nuestra boda, así que te pediré otra, y quiero que esta si la cumplas._

_-Lo que quieras –decía mientras seguía con su llanto que parecía interminable-_

-Después de eso, te pedí lo de las cartas y postales para Maka. Sobre mi viaje interminable.

-Así es, y lo he cumplido… Pero bueno, eso no me ha explicado por qué aparecen ustedes así aquí, en esta forma.

-Bueno, eso lo explicare yo. –Hablo Nagato- Todo comienza en mi deceso, unos momentos antes de irme.

_Kami ha ido a buscar ayuda, je, no tiene caso. Mi herida es mortal, mi vista comienza a nublarse, ya no siento nada, el suelo estaba frio pero ahora no lo sé, ya no me duele. Me pesan los parpados, quiero mantenerlos abiertos, pero no puedo, pesan demasiado… Bien, eso fue todo. Cierro mis ojos, solo hay obscuridad… Extrañamente, siento que floto, estoy en calma, totalmente… Aun con los ojos cerrados, percibo un resplandor, estoy en un extraño lugar, totalmente blanco y con mucha luz, aquel resplandor, es de color azul, intenso pero no cegador, no sé si deba acercarme, pero ya estoy avanzando hacia él. Al llegar, es un extraño ser, parece ser un venado, pero tiene un ojo extra en la cabeza, y sus patas son de león. Posee unas extrañas alas, de luz, hermosas, y sus astas… estas no tienen fin…_

_-Acércate –menciona con una extraña voz, aunque no es una, se escuchan cientos, perfectamente coordinadas para sonar como una._

_Me acerco con cautela y lentamente, no sé cómo, solo floto hacia el… ella… eso, no puedo caminar, pero parece ser que con el solo hecho de pensar en acercarme es suficiente. Mi mente está en blanco, pero formulo las preguntas sin pensar._

_-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-Este lugar no tiene nombre, es donde se decide tu destino por los diferentes espíritus, dependiendo de tus acciones hechas en vida. A muy pocos se les da la oportunidad de decidir, la gran mayoría solo se va directamente a su destino._

_-¿Por qué puedo decidir mi destino? ¿Qué es lo que pude haber hecho?_

_-Siempre fuiste una chica en verdad honrada, honesta, solidaria, respetuosa y muchas otras virtudes más. Pero lo más importante para mí, siempre defendiste a los animales con fervor y sin esperar nada a cambio, junto con la naturaleza._

_-Entonces… ¿Tu eres el dios de…?_

_-Soy el espíritu de la naturaleza, aquel protector de toda ella, junto con la fauna que pueda contener._

_-Ok. Y bien, ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué es lo que puedo decidir?_

_-Tienes dos opciones: vivir por la eternidad en el limbo, y repetir tu vida infinitas veces… O puedes convertirte en un espíritu, protector de la fauna._

_-Por la pausa, no es una opción que se le da a muchos, ¿no?_

_-Las cifras son diminutas, tú eres la doceava, si exactitud es lo que quieres._

_-Bien, ¿Por qué se me asigno cada opción? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?_

_-El limbo, es tu destino por tus acciones en vida hacia los humanos, siempre hiciste las cosas bien, pero tomar y ejecutar tu venganza es lo que te ha llevado ahí. Pero yo he observado tus acciones hacia los animales, los amabas más que incluso a ciertas personas, todas tus mascotas no eran eso para ti, eran familiares, y todos fueron rescatados y cuidados por ti. Siempre tenías espacio para uno más, tratabas de ayudarlos a todos, aunque no siempre resulto. Es por eso que te otorgo la segunda opción, volverte un espíritu secundario, y cuidar de todos los indefensos._

_-… No tengo que pensar más, pero tengo una duda. Encantada ayudare a todas esas criaturas indefensas, pero tengo una deuda, un favor que pagar aun, pero es con una humana, ¿podría ser posible que yo… pudiera pagar eso?_

_-Depende de lo que se deba hacer._

_-Debo preguntarle que quiere como pago –sonrío ligeramente de lado-_

_-Bien, podrás hacerlo a su tiempo, por ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer._

_-Bien. ¿¡Pero qué!? –Mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, al de un ¿perro? No, lobo.-_

_-Adáptate a tu nuevo cuerpo, puedes cambiar cuando desees, pero así es como deberás ayudar, y así evitaras también que alguien te descubra._

_Me convertí en un hermoso lobo grisáceo, el pelaje más fino y hermoso que haya visto, y mis ojos, se quedaron en su perfecto y hermoso tono rojo sangre._


	6. Capitulo 6

_**La chica extraña**_

_Capitulo 6_

_Spirit POV_

-Entonces por eso cambias de forma, eres un espíritu, la protectora de los animales…

-Así es. Pero también soy la protectora de Maka, su guardián. Cuando Kami falleció, pedí que la llevaran a esa habitación también. Ahí, le explique todo lo que te acabo de decir –rio por lo bajo- y le pregunte como podría pagarle, claro que el espíritu de la naturaleza y el Shinigami supremo estaban presentes.

_Flashback_

_-Wow… yo, wow, pasaste por mucho Nagato_

_-Así es, pero estoy bien con mi puesto._

_-Entonces, ¿podrías decirme porque estamos aquí, junto con el gran espíritu y el Shinigami supremo?_

_-He pedido que te traigan aquí, para pagar mi deuda. Tú me ayudaste en la aldea, cuando asesinaron a mi clan. Te quedaste conmigo, me ayudaste a encontrar a mi tío y contra todo, fuiste a buscar ayuda después de la pelea. Lograste que volviera a la aldea y que me hicieran un funeral ceremonial, justo el que les hacen a los miembros honorables del clan. Y al momento de mi deceso, prometí que te protegería, pero no pude estar presente, entonces, quiero pagarte ese favor, solo tienes que decirme que puedo hacer por ti._

_-Nagato, lo aprecio mucho, pero no tienes que…_

_-Claro que si, debo agradecerte de alguna manera. ¿Quieres mi puesto? Te lo otorgo._

_-No puedo aceptarlo._

_-¿Quieres pasar tu eternidad en un buen lugar? Incluso podría intentar que vayas al Valhalla._

_-Nagato, en verdad…_

_-Ya se… Que tal, proteger a quien más quieres en la vida… a Maka…_

_-…_

_\- -sonríe- Korgn, ¿Crees que pueda ser posible que pueda ser la guardiana de Maka?_

_-No lo sé, ¿Qué opina, Shinigami-sempai?_

_-Has destacado y cumplido con tu cargo, así que puede hacerse, ya que Kami no puede aparecerse seguido por el mundo de los vivos, aunque puedes hacer visitar en un determinado punto, cada determinado tiempo. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Qué punto te gustaría?_

_-Nagato, no tenías… Cuídala muy bien, tiene un brillante futuro por delante. Toma esto –le entrego el collar que Maka me hizo cuando tenía seis años- llévalo siempre contigo. _

_-Lo hare, Kami._

_-Y sobre el lugar, ya lo he decidido…_

-Y hoy es cuando decidí aparecer aquí, en esta roca, después de tanto tiempo.

-Vaya Nagato, muchas gracias, gracias por proteger a mi Makita.

-No es nada. Al principio solo lo hacía por Kami, pero me he llegado a encariñar con ella.

-¿Nunca te ha visto?

-Solo en la batalla de esta noche.

-Bien Spirit, ahora sabes la verdad. Pero no puedes contarle nada aun a Maka, debemos esperar un poco más. Pero estará segura, te tiene a ti, tiene a Nagato, a sus amigos, y a ese chico apuesto, a Soul.

-Mientras no se propase con ella… -digo entre dientes-

-Jejeje –Kami ríe con esa bellísima risa suave- Vaya, esta amaneciendo. Es tiempo de irme. Ve a descansar Spirit, y ambos cuiden de Maka.

-Sera un placer –Nagato hizo una reverencia como lobo y partió en esta misma forma hacia Death City, desapareciendo en una delicada niebla.

-Yo también me voy, iré a ver a Maka y a descansar un poco.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Nagato será mi mensajera, te avisara cuando será el momento indicado. Hasta luego Spirit –se acerco a mí y dejo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío- Aun te amo…

Dicho esto, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mis labios, yo solo cerré los ojos. Sentí un ligero toque y luego nada. Abrí mis ojos y ella ya no estaba. Se había ido de nuevo por un tiempo indefinido.

-Yo también te sigo amando…

Emprendí mi regreso a casa, lento pero tranquilo. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Fui un idiota, pero Kami me ha perdonado, yo debería perdonarme también, quizás. Seguía en mis pensamientos y cuando alce la vista, estaba frente al Shibusen, iba a emprender camino hacia el apartamento de Maka, pero vi al Evans dentro, así que supuse que Maka también lo estaría. Me adentre por el pasillo principal de la institución hasta llegar al lado de Evans.

-Evans –le dije en un tono neutral, sin enojo de por medio, o sorna, como un saludo cordial-

-Spirit –dijo dudando un poco, pero respetuoso, asintiendo-

-¿Has visto a Maka?

-Está en la enfermería, Stein insistió en revisarnos, no debe tardar.

-Gracias muchacho.

Acto seguido, Maka bajo las escaleras, tan bella como su madre. Y se acerco a nosotros, algo despistada al principio.

-Listo Soul, vayamos a… Papá

-Buen día Maka, ¿Me permitirías hablar un momento? No te quitare mucho tiempo.

Todo indico que Maka se sorprendió ante mi estado neutral y formal, porque no dudo y acepto con calma.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Nos vemos en el balcón más alto del ala derecha, adelántate, solo saludare a Stein y te sigo.

-Bien. Soul, puedes adelantarte al departamento, iré en cuanto termine.

-Te esperare fuera en la moto –sonrío de lado mientras señalaba la salida-

Maka asintió y emprendió camino hacia arriba. Soul también se dio la media vuelta hacia la salida.

-Hasta luego, viejo –menciono y lo tome del hombro, el se tenso. Tal vez creyó que empezaríamos de nuevo.-

-Gracias, Soul –Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre-

El vacilo un momento mientras le di un apretón amistoso en el hombro. El se relajó totalmente. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, creí que no entendía el por qué. Pero luego sonrío de lado, con su típica sonrisa torcida. Tal vez no es tan tonto como yo creía.

-No tiene que agradecer señor, supongo que sabe mis razones. No le fallaría nunca.

Le sonreí y el asintió. Lo solté, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y emprendió camino hacia la salida. No sin antes despedirse en la entrada elevando su brazo y levantando dos dedos. Yo solo sonreí. Ahora, debo ir con Maka.

Elegí el balcón más alto del ala derecha, porque ahí fue cuando vi a Kami por primera vez, en la fiesta de bienvenida. Ahí fue en donde le pedí que fuera mi técnico. Ahí fue en donde le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ahí vivimos momentos hermosos dentro del Shibusen, tanto que lo hicimos nuestro lugar especial. Conseguimos decorarlo con plantas, las favoritas de Kami, las que más le gustaban.

Al llegar, Maka estaba tocando, observando y oliendo las hortensias que le había regalado a Kami en nuestro primer aniversario.

-Son hermosas, ¿no es así?

-Mucho.

-Eran las favoritas de tu madre. Se las di en nuestro primer aniversario, y desde entonces, he procurado que sigan igual de bellas que ella.

-Lo has conseguido…

-Maka, te he traído aquí, porque quería mostrarte este lugar. Este balcón lo cuido con mucho fervor, aquí pase la mayoría de los hermosos momentos con tu madre. Aquí la vi por primera vez, aquí nos enamoramos, aquí celebramos nuestro primer aniversario… Aquí me dio la noticia de tu llegada… -acaricie su cabello-

-Yo…

-Solo quiero que veas, que ella fue la única mujer que ame, y que sigo amando. Y cuando llegaste tú, ambas se convirtieron en lo más preciado para mí. Sé que no fui el marido ejemplar, y quizás el padre ejemplar tampoco, pero siempre me esfuerzo por serlo para ti, Maka. Es por eso que sigo aquí, tratando de acercarme a ti cada vez, no quiero dejarte sola, no pienso hacerlo, aunque tal vez desconfíes de mí. –Le sonrío, con la sonrisa más sincera que he dado en mucho tiempo.-

-Lo sé… -sonríe y me abraza, enterrando su cara en mi pecho. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella- Se que he sido algo dura contigo y lo siento, pero también te quiero, papá.

-Y quiero que sepas algo más, Maka. Tu madre quizás no está aquí presente, pero ella es la persona más generosa y sensible del mundo, lo que la hace maravillosa. Y ella, ama con toda su alma a su pequeño retoño. –le digo separándome un poco y tocando su nariz- Aunque no esté aquí, ella se asegura de que estés a salvo, te cuida desde donde está, de la manera en que ella puede –siento una presencia conocida a mi derecha, y volteo a ver a Nagato, que esta recostada como lobo en la punta derecha del edificio- y ella, con el tiempo, te lo hará saber.

-Sé que es extraño, pero en ocasiones siento una presencia con la esencia de mamá, pero no me asusta, dentro de mi siento que no es mala, y en varias ocasiones he escuchado el golpeteo del collar que le hice, golpeteo contra madera, como cuando jugaba con este.

-¡Que cosas dices! –Digo separándome y poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza- Aunque quien sabe, todo puede pasar… -le mando una mirada fugaz a Nagato - solo recuerda lo que te he dicho siempre, ¿está bien?

-¡Claro! –asiente feliz

-Ahora ve a descansar, Soul te espera abajo.

Ella solo ríe ante la mención del susodicho, me besa la mejilla y se va. Se siente tan bien. Me quedo mirando la puerta hasta que me volteo para ver como los chicos parten en la moto del muchacho. Él le pone el casco a ella primero. Sonrió ante esto.

-Kami es una excelente madre. –Dice Nagato a mi lado- Tiene amigos que la aprecian y la quieren mucho. Ese muchacho es muy bueno con ella, la cuida siempre. Tiene un excelente padre que siempre ve por ella. Y claro, una excelente guardián que vela por ella y hasta ahora, no ha sido descubierta –sonríen con auto-suficiencia-

-Claro… la misma que la alerta con el collar y se aparece en media batalla mostrando todas las habilidades posibles. Créeme, ella investigara el suceso.

-Lo sé, pero no me descubrirá, soy la mejor –solo reímos-

-Gracias, Nagato.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Y por cierto, Kami sonrío feliz ante tu despedida allá. –Yo sonrío y Nagato parte en dirección al apartamento de Maka. Yo me quedo un momento más a ver el horizonte. Es tan hermoso…

_Fin_


End file.
